I need you
by janna11
Summary: This story takes place after Kablang and is my take on the rest of season 4. Zoe just found out that she is pregnant. What does this mean for Zade?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n I debated about posting this. I started writing this after Kablang and just wasn't sure if I wanted to post it. This is what I think season 4 will be about. Please be kind and enjoy. **_

The pitter-patter of the rain against the roof and windows of the carriage house took Zoe away from her thoughts. She was laying on her bed contemplating the mess that was her life. Looking out the window She found it almost ironic that the weather matched her mood. It had been three days since she found out that she was pregnant and since she hurt Wade. Zoe couldn't deny it, she had broken her promise to him. That had been the last thing that she had wanted to do. It was the moment she had dreamed about, Wade was at her door confessing his feelings for her and she pushed him away. After she closed the door in his face she went to bed and that's where she stayed. Zoe was scared. Hell she was terrified. "What is he going to say?" she thought as she watched the rain grow stronger. Zoe couldn't face Wade or the town. As she laid there thinking, she came to the conclusion that she needed to get away for a while. Zoe reached for her phone on the nightstand and dialed her best friend's number. Lavon answered it on the first ring. "Zoe, is everything okay? No one has seen you in days." He exclaimed."I know. I haven't felt like leaving the house. I need a favor though." Zoe responded. "What do you need?" Lavon asked.

"To get away for a couple of days, that's what I need. Could I possibly borrow your car?" she answered.

"Of course. I'll park it outside of the carriage house." He said

"Thanks Lavon." She replied. Zoe was about to end the call when Lavon stopped her.

"I'm here, whenever you are ready to talk. Be safe." With that he ended the call. Zoe laid in her bed watching the raging storm outside. "Maybe when I get back I will be ready to talk to Wade." She thought.

**The Medical Practice**

Annabeth was in her place behind the receptionist counter. She was hoping that Zoe would be in that day but since it was already noon she realized that it wasn't likely. The door to one of the exam rooms opened as escorted the patient to the front door.

"Has Dr. Hart showed up?" He asked as he closed the front door and faced Annabeth.

"I'm afraid not. She hasn't even called." She replied.

"Can you go over there and make sure she hasn't died?" Dr Breeland asked. She grabbed her purse and umbrella and headed for the door.

"I just hope this isn't the result of another Wade and Zoe break up. That's the last thing that this practice needs." Brick said as Annabeth left.

Annabeth parked alongside Lavon's SUV. She looked at the carriage house, it appeared that no one was home. It was still pouring, she grabbed her umbrella and got out of the car. When she got out she saw Wade on his porch fiddling with something. She ran up the stairs to the door of the carriage house and knocked. No one came to the door so she knocked again. Still nothing. She looked back at Wade. He was watching with the look of sadness on his face. She knew that something had happened between Wade and Zoe. She turned back to the door and opened it.

"Zoe are you home?" Annabeth asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah." She heard coming from Zoe's room and she followed the sound. She found Zoe laying on her bed. A small duffle bag was on the floor next to the bed. She sat down next to Zoe and started to talk, but Zoe broke the silence.

"I'm pregnant." She said barely audible.

"Oh. I'm assuming that it's Wade's?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah" Zoe responded.

"Have you told him?" Annabeth replied.

"No. Oh, AB what am I going to do?" Zoe exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes. Annabeth put her hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort Zoe.

"You need to talk to him. I'm sure everything will be better when you do." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? He hates me and I don't blame him." Zoe responded. She then told her friend about what happened three nights ago. Annabeth listened to the tale. She was certain that they could work it out. However she knew that there if Zoe wasn't ready to tell him then she couldn't change Zoe's mind. Before Annabeth could say another word, Zoe had bolted off the bed and ran for the bathroom. Annabeth could hear Zoe retching even though she tried not to.

"Zoe, I'm going to go. Because if I stay I might be joining you in there." Annabeth said nervously.

"Ok." Zoe responded.

"I'll let Brick know that you are sick." Annabeth said as she left the house. When she got outside she saw Wade perched in the same spot as before. She decided to go to him and try to help Zoe.

"Hi Wade." Annabeth said.

"Hey AB. How is she doing?" He asked.

"Why don't you go over there and find out." She replied.

"I can't do that..I waited too long and screwed it up." Wade said as he stared longingly towards the carriage house.

"Look, I know a lot more than you think and I'm telling you that you need to go over there. She needs you." She said. Before Wade could say anything they faintly heard a door close. She turned around to see Zoe running through the rain towards Lavon's car, duffle bag in hand.

"Zoe, where are you going?!" Annabeth yelled. Zoe didn't answer. She put her bag in the the back seat and got into the driver's seat. As she began to back the car out, Wade flew off the porch and sprinted to the suv. He opened the passenger side door before Zoe could leave the driveway.

"What are you doing Wade? Get out!" She yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere until we talk." He exclaimed as he fastened the seat belt.

"Fine!" She said as she put the car in drive and drove away.

"So, where are we going?" Wade asked with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Don't talk." She exclaimed.

"We need to, Zoe. Talk to me please." He begged.

Zoe looked at him for the first time since he got into the car. She couldn't remember the last time that he had called her by her name. She felt her heart beginning to soften. Then Wade tore her from her thoughts.

"ZOE LOOK OUT!" He yelled.

It was too late the car was careening out of control. She tried to stop it but the rain made it difficult. It spun out of control until the driver's side hit a tree.

Wade opened his eyes and looked around. The rain had died down. He accessed his injuries. He could move but his head hurt and he suspected that he had whiplash. Wade looked over at Zoe. She wasn't moving or conscious.

"Zoe wake up! Baby please wake up!" He screamed but there wasn't a response. He undid the seat belt and positioned himself so he could see her better. She had a big gash on the left side of her forehead and her left arm was bleeding bad with part of the bone poking out. He checked to see if Zoe was breathing and let out a sigh of relief when he discovered that she was. Wade reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and dialed 911. He felt like they were waiting forever for the ambulance when it pulled up along with Sheriff Pickett and the fire department from Daphne. The Sheriff pulled Wade aside as the paramedics and the firefighters got Zoe out of the car.

"Wade, what happened?" Sheriff Pickett asked.

"I was talking to Annabeth when Dr. Hart got into the car to leave. I was worried about her driving in this so I got in the car with her." Wade said.

"Did she seem upset or did the two of you fight about something." the sheriff asked.

Wade told him about what happened between him and Zoe.

"I don't know why she changed her mind but I begged her for us to talk. She looked over at me for a moment. Then the car started drifting towards the other lane. I told her to look out but it was too late. The car went out of control and she tried to stop it but with the rain..." Wade said but he couldn't finish. Wade felt himself getting emotional. He was too worried about Zoe. He watched as the paramedics loaded Zoe into the ambulance.

"Are we finished because I would like to... " He said and pointed toward the ambulance. Sheriff Pickett nodded and Wade ran over to the ambulance and climbed in.

When they got to the hospital Zoe was wheeled to a trauma room. Wade walked into the emergency room and started to follow Zoe when a nurse coming from Zoe's room stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir. You can't go in there." the nurse said.

"I came in with her. I need to know if she is okay." Wade said.

"Are you a family member?" she asked.

"No, we're kind of involved." Wade answered.

"I'm sorry, sir. If you're not a family member then I can't tell you anything about her. However that wound needs to be looked at. If you have a seat then someone will be with you shortly." she replied then walked away. Wade sat down in the waiting area and called Lavon. Lavon was riding with Annabeth, on their way to the hospital when his phone rang. He saw who it was and answered immediately.

"Wade, is everything okay?!" Lavon exclaimed.

"They won't tell me what's wrong with her. She was unconscious when I saw her last. I'm scared." Wade said.

"Well I called her uncle and her mom. Brando should be there soon and her mom is taking the next flight out. Everything is going to be okay, Wade. We're on our way."

Lavon said, he started to end the call when Annabeth asked for the phone.

"Wade, it's Annabeth there is something that you need to know. You will need to tell Zoe's doctor." She said, urgently.

"What is it?" He asked. Annabeth sighed, she had hoped that Wade already knew, but she could tell that he didn't.

"Zoe is pregnant, Wade. She told me today. You're the father." She replied.


	2. Note from the author

A/N~ Can I just say Wow! You all are pretty awesome. I know that you all have been waiting for an update so much to keep bringing it up. It makes me feel good to know that you have liked this story. Which is why I'm posting this note. The new chapter is currently in progress. In fact I was just working on it. I will say that I have been able to work on this and my other stories a lot lately. In June I had my second little boy. I'm not sure when it will be finished but I wanted you all to know that I haven't abandoned this story. Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing. ~Janna


End file.
